


【中文翻译】【ER】Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Piningjolras, drunkjolras, oblivious!grantaire for a change, this is silly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: R试图帮E找对象，每个人都怀疑他脑子进水了才会这么干，尤其是E。





	【中文翻译】【ER】Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021060) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



标题来源于[这首歌](http://music.163.com/song/21356329?userid=246683136)

 

 

以下正文（加粗对应原文斜体）

 

直到第三次他才决定问问这是怎么回事。第一次是一个熊猫眼，第二次是缺了颗牙，而第三次巴阿雷走进体育馆的时候额头上缝了好几针。

 

“我不是想质疑你的生活方式”，格朗泰尔在他们做赛前热身的时候说，“但是你被谁打了？这是什么变态的小嗜好吗？”

 

“这是为了抗争”，巴阿雷毫无触动地说，“你听说过这周的那场抗议吗？当时现场有点混乱。”他说这话的时候眼睛都发亮了。

 

他们不算十分要好的朋友，但是格朗泰尔喜欢巴阿雷。巴阿雷随和又风趣，而且在格朗泰尔喝多了的时候从不会问太多。格朗泰尔从没想过他会是在星期六上街代表酷儿青少年进行示威的那类人。

 

“你去那 **干嘛** ？”

 

“事实上我参加了组织活动的那个社团，”巴阿雷说。

 

格朗泰尔挑起了一根眉毛。“奇迹永无止境啊。”

 

“我去那主要是为了我的朋友们。他们大多数没法用武力保护自己，特别是小伙子们，但是他们对他们的事业又充满了激情。”

 

“毫无疑问。现在我们能开始了吗？”

 

*

 

直到两周后巴阿雷才在训练结束后提起这事儿：“听着，你应该来跟我们一起开一次会。”

 

“你那个正义小团体的会议？你为什么觉得这是个好主意？”

 

“我没觉得，”巴阿雷诡秘地笑了，“但是我跟他们提过你然后现在安灼拉想见见你。”

 

“安灼拉，那是你们无畏的领袖？”

 

他自创了这个外号，并且在一周前听说巴阿雷把它告诉了领袖本人的时候十分满意。显然这个外号的流行让那领袖十分恼火。

 

“他觉得没人能那么犬儒主义。”

 

“噢，那好吧，”格朗泰尔忽然放声大笑，吓到了旁边的另一对搭档，“我接受挑战。”

 

*

 

ABC之友社——作为自称R的人他大概没法对别人的谐音梗挑刺——开会的地方在圣米歇尔广场附近的一个咖啡馆里。格朗泰尔知道那，但他之前从没去过那间隐蔽的、显然属于巴阿雷那个社团的后屋。他迟到了，但顺着那响亮而充满激情的声音就找到了正确的房间。

 

他探头进去，发现了巴阿雷跟另外十来个人，他们都在看着同一个人。格朗泰尔的视线转向那个演讲者，然后他发现，毫无疑问，他眼前的正是传说中的安灼拉。

 

格朗泰尔溜进屋然后在后方找了个座位坐下，不管是安灼拉还是其他人看上去都没注意到他。只有巴阿雷咧嘴笑着对他挥了挥手，格朗泰尔简单地对他点了点头，内心开始后悔来这的决定。他工作了一整天之后累极了，想要画点什么却没成功，而安灼拉在他看来太吵也太激烈了。他啜了一口此前在楼下买的饮料静静地听着——直到他听不下去了。他的嘲笑声突兀而彻底地打断了安灼拉的演讲，然后他发现自己正面对着一双惊人的蓝眼睛，那眼神像要在他脸上钻出两个洞来。透过眼角的余光他注意到巴阿雷正咧嘴笑着，对旁边的光头黑人窃窃私语。

 

“你一定就是格朗泰尔。”安灼拉说。

 

“抱歉，不是有意要打断你的。请继续说你是怎么让这个世界摆脱歧视的。”

 

人群中溜出几声咳嗽和压低的嘀咕，但是格朗泰尔没去看他们。他不想看到巴阿雷的朋友们对他露出厌恶或者愤怒的神情；安灼拉一个人的表情已经够他受的了，尽管这个男人——如果格朗泰尔能这么称呼他的话，他看起来太年轻了甚至都不像个本科生——只是站得更直、更僵硬，没有任何其他外露的迹象表现出他的愤怒。

 

“巴阿雷说过你不相信行动主义。”

 

“没什么好相信的。每个人都是自由的，他们可以用他们认为最好的方式浪费时间。”

 

安灼拉炸毛了：“我可不认为帮助别人是浪费我的时间！”

 

“你做的事是在帮助别人？”

 

“我的演讲你一个字都没听吗？”

 

“我听到你谈起抗议和唤醒人们意识的宣传活动，你真觉得这些能改造社会？”

 

安灼拉发出一声像是被掐住脖子的声音，仿佛这个问题撼动了他内心深处最核心的部分，“我当然觉得这些能改造社会！”

 

“你说是就是吧。说真的，继续吧，我不是有意打断你的。”

 

“我没法继续，在知道你在场并且抱有错误的想法的情况下！”

 

格朗泰尔瞠目结舌：“你一定是那种油管评论区里的恐怖分子。”

 

“什么？”

 

“天呐，我打赌你肯定有个社会正义博客”

 

他绝对听到了房间里某处传来的窃笑；有个帅气的、长得挺和善的家伙——格朗泰尔觉得他以前一定在什么派对上见过这人——已经完全笑裂了。

 

“那么，”安灼拉尖锐地说，“你觉得我们应该怎么做呢？”

 

“什么都不做，”他迅速地回答道，“任何姿态都是无意义的。”

 

这似乎让安灼拉找回了他自己；他嗤之以鼻并翻了个白眼。“那真是太有帮助了，谢谢你，格朗泰尔。也许你乐于袖手旁观，眼睁睁地看着偏见与愚昧在我们的学校里与日俱增，但是我觉得唤醒人们的意识是有用的。”

 

“我不是学生，”格朗泰尔说。

 

“什么？”

 

“我辍学了。所以事实上我是乐于眼睁睁地看着偏见与愚昧在 **现实的社会里** 与日俱增，不仅仅是你们宝贵的学校。并且，剧透预警—事实如此。我听说过你的抗///议和活动，但是目前为止我所见到的，大多数人知道你是基佬之后的反应没有任何变化。”

 

但是安灼拉抓错了重点。“你为什么辍学？”他问道，仿佛刚认识一个人两分钟就打听他的个人生活是再正常不过的事。

 

这甚至都不是最糟糕的部分。最糟糕的部分是他脸上的神情，那种他现在无比熟悉的同情的、仿佛已经得出某种结论的目光。他不得不把辍学的事告诉他身边的少数人的时候已经收获过这种目光了。好吧，艹他的安灼拉；他们甚至都不算朋友，格朗泰尔不该成为他失望情绪的接收端。

 

“怎么，就因为这样我就没资格发表自己的意见了？只有大学生能参与讨论吗？”

 

“当然不是，”安灼拉迅速地说，“弗以伊也不是学生。”他看向一个红发的高个男人，那人看起来对于被提及有些不安。

 

“我不是对你们要表达的观点不赞同，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉再次开始前抢着说，“我完全赞成公民权利和同志骄傲和摧毁男权社会和资本主义的末日，我猜这些是你支持的？但是你得明白 **你们** 能达成的效果微乎其微。你们只是个大学生社团，无意冒犯。”

 

然而安灼拉看起来就是被冒犯了，他猛地吸气的方式表明了这一点。

 

格朗泰尔叹了口气，感觉极度疲惫。他赔了个笑脸，"对不起，各位——下一轮酒算我的，好吧？我不是有意扰乱你们的会议的。"

 

“别太把自己当回事了，”安灼拉冷酷地说，然后继续投入到他此前中断的讨论中去了。

 

*

 

“他就是个混蛋”是格朗泰尔稍晚些时候对巴阿雷说出的评价。这时候正式的会议已经结束了，格朗泰尔与他的拳击搭档和另两个人一起坐在一张桌子旁，分享着几杯酒。

 

“我就知道你会这样想，”巴阿雷看起来一点都不失落或者惊讶，“再来杯啤酒。这是博须埃，那是若李。伙计们，跟R说说你们非同寻常的爱情生活。”

 

“我听着呢，”格朗泰尔笑了。

 

之后巴阿雷又向他介绍了弗以伊，其他人也纷纷过来打招呼——除了那个明显的例外。他都不敢觉得失望。安灼拉与他的两个朋友坐在一起（格朗泰尔忘了他们的名字，只记得都是C开头的），刻意不往格朗泰尔这边看，格朗泰尔对此毫无异议。

 

“听着，”两个小时后一个喝醉了的若李在他耳边急切而含糊不清地说，"下礼拜你 **必须** 再来。"

 

格朗泰尔窃笑，“我可不这么认为。”

 

他为什么要让自己再经历一次 **那种境地** ？

 

*

 

下周他又去了。

 

这都是他们的错。有一天他被若李和博须埃绑去见他们的女朋友，米切什塔，而那不知怎么的导致他与热安进行了一场关于艺术的长谈——那个诗人听说他会画画十分高兴，尽管格朗泰尔本人坚持这不值一提——而再后一天，不知出于什么原因，他发现自己跟古费拉克一起看了场电影。他认识了艾潘妮，他们因为对生活的悲观（“是现实”，格朗泰尔如是说）看法迅速亲近起来，最终他听马吕斯说完了他的整个人生历程，还给了他一些关于如何处理与疏远的家庭成员之间的关系的建议（虽然他可能是全世界最不适合给人出主意的人了）。珂赛特向他询问了他的经历，而她太甜美了，最终格朗泰尔几乎把她想知道的一切都告诉她了；她随后告诉他要少喝点酒，多吃些东西，对此格朗泰尔只能点头答应。

 

这一切都发生得太快、太自然而然了，他甚至都没有意识到发生了什么，直到他看着他的第二次会议，忽然意识到这屋里的都是他的朋友了。

 

事实上，大部分人是他的朋友。开会的时候是他唯一能见到安灼拉的时间。而虽然他下定决心闭嘴不让其他人觉得扫兴，在安灼拉开始询问他的意见的时候要坚持这一点还是太难了。格朗泰尔不准备 **撒谎** ，所以他们的对话迅速偏离轨道变成了争吵。他的兴趣缺缺让安灼拉更加愤怒。格朗泰尔很快就作出了判断，认定安灼拉是那种无法理解怎么会有人对改善社会——或者改善他们自身——毫无兴趣的人。因此他时不时地将话题转向格朗泰尔，好像在试图以此引诱格朗泰尔变得在乎起来。

 

一次会议上，安灼拉提起学费对辍学率的影响。屋里沉默了一会，格朗泰尔从他的酒杯上抬起目光，发现安灼拉正期待地看着他。

 

“怎么，我成了常驻专家了？我不是因为缺钱才辍学的。”他的父母会资助他的，尽管那是他生命中他们唯一会支持的事了。那是比钱更复杂的状况，一系列未经诊断的心理问题和也许存在的酗酒问题让他几乎没法在早上按时起床然后去上课。见鬼，他甚至直到还有一周就要被赶出公寓的时候才设法找了个工作。

 

“那么你是为什么辍学的？”安灼拉又问了一次，“热安说你很优秀。”

 

他花了一秒钟才意识到热安跟人瞎议论过他的艺术，格朗泰尔之前跟他说过一点这方面的事。诗人此时看起来十分懊恼。

 

“安灼拉，不管你怎么想，我不需要向你解释我自己的行为。”

 

“这只是，”安灼拉继续说着，看起来有点羞愧，“只是你过去似乎是……”

 

“我对天发誓，你接下来准备说的最好不是 **有潜力的** 或者 **荒废了的** ”格朗泰尔咆哮着。

 

安灼拉的嘴唇抿紧了。“好吧，”他说，然后继续他的会议，这事儿到此为止。

 

*

 

两周后，博须埃告诉他安灼拉显然私下跟人愤愤不平地指责过他，这个消息博须埃是从古费拉克那听说的，而古费拉克是听公白飞说的。

 

“真荣幸，我从没想过他会在我这样的人身上浪费时间。”

 

“他不是个坏人，”博须埃在他和若李以及格朗泰尔一起在一家成人用品店里给他俩的女朋友搜寻生日礼物的时候温和地说道。显然她不是那种喜欢珠宝或者鲜花的女孩，而格朗泰尔告诉他们他知道这么个地方。

 

“我没说过他是啊，”格朗泰尔回答。

 

“他只是真的被你搞糊涂了，”若李插嘴道，一边笑一边说，“我觉得我从没见过他这么不在状态。”

 

格朗泰尔嗤之以鼻：“他只是不习惯有人反对他。”

 

“哈，”博须埃嘟囔着，“也许吧。你对他到底是怎么个看法？”

 

格朗泰尔审视地看了看那两人，后者正拙劣地掩饰着他们的热心。“那算是什么问题？这个怎么样？”他拿起了一个情趣滚轮①。

 

若李畏缩了一下：“我们还是不要给她任何带刺的东西吧？”他建议道，把那滚轮放了回去，然后又绕回了之前的话题，“说说吧，我们只是很好奇。”

 

他对安灼拉到底怎么看？他脑海中浮现的印象是一个怀着超出他身体极限的能量与愤怒的人；那个人觉得格朗泰尔比他事实上表现出的更有智慧。安灼拉是充满激情的，这是他与生俱来的特质，但是他的激情又有什么用处？他的愿望是愚蠢的，格朗泰尔确信他总有一天会狠狠地碰壁，甚至会成为一个他现在所鄙视的犬儒主义者。现在他无法自控地想着如果那双眼睛变得麻木，那就太可惜了。

 

因为与此同时他无可救药地觉得安灼拉见鬼的充满了吸引力。格朗泰尔不打算否认这一点，因为他 **长了眼睛** 而且这也太傻了。安灼拉的甚至不是他通常喜欢的那一型，他那柔软的金色卷发、锋利的下颌线和饱满的颧骨都不是格朗泰尔的菜。但是话说回来，有些人的存在就是能打破常规。当然，安灼拉对他来说依然是个混蛋，因为安灼拉满嘴说教，积极乐观，优越感十足地暗示格朗泰尔可以 **变得更好** ，只要他肯尝试。

 

谁说他想要变得更好了？也许他只是想维持现状呢？

 

“这问题没那么难吧，”博须埃再次出现在他身边。

 

他摇了摇头：“安灼拉是个兴奋过头的小狗崽，抱着他那根自认为是正直的骨头使劲啃。”这是他对自己此前种种思绪的总结。“来吧，我们去看看那些鞭子。”

 

*

① 图片请点[这里](https://himg.china.cn/0/4_982_208440_800_322.jpg)（想不到你是这样的R……）

*

 

三天后，格朗泰尔恰巧在他前母校的图书馆里撞见了无畏的领袖本人。安灼拉弓着背坐在他的笔记本电脑前，正愤怒地打着字。格朗泰尔不知道为什么他的脚把他带向了那边，等他回过神来就发现安灼拉正在看电脑屏幕上的什么内容，而他已经靠近得可以研究那长长的、精致的睫毛了。

 

在他琢磨着转身走开的时候安灼拉注意到了他，一愣之后说：“你在这干嘛？”

 

安灼拉的情商真是低得惊人。

 

“这是个公共图书馆，据我所知。”

 

“我是说……你不是个……”

 

“所以我就不能享用这知识的宝库了？安灼拉，我真失望。搞清楚你的学生特权到底是什么吧。"

 

安灼拉的脸扭曲了一下：“我在工作。”

 

“显而易见，”格朗泰尔说，在他对面坐下了。图书馆不算满，他们这张桌子上只有另一个女孩，坐在离他们右手边几个座位远的地方。“你继续。”

 

安灼拉盯着他研究了一会才垂下眼继续看他的电脑。不到三十秒后他又抬起眼，意识到格朗泰尔坐在那 **什么也没干** 。

 

“你准备就这么 **坐着** ？”

 

格朗泰尔得意地笑了：“我可以离开，如果你希望的话。就，只要你不介意侵犯我的自由权。”

 

安灼拉的表情足以让牛奶结冻。

 

“你在做什么？”格朗泰尔在安灼拉重新开始打字之前问道。

 

安灼拉谨慎地看了他一眼，显然在纠结应该怎么回答这个问题。然后他说：“我在写博客”，看起来已经做好了还击的准备。

 

“我就知道！你有个博客！”

 

“那又怎么样？”

 

“给我你的博客地址。”

 

“不，”安灼拉不假思索地回答，格朗泰尔忍不住笑出了声。

 

“为什么不？”

 

“因为我们都清楚你读它只是为了以后用它反驳我的观点，或者转发我的文章加上你那些犬儒主义的评论。”安灼拉的声音仍然算得上是低语，但音量隐隐有要超出图书馆允许范围的势头。

 

“作为一个将来要参政的人你对反对者的态度可不太够格。你得学会应付像我这样的人。”

 

“谁说我将来要参政了？”安灼拉回击道，“不管怎么说，反对者至少在意他们反对的东西。而你只是为了争论而争论罢了。”

 

格朗泰尔无视了他的指责。“你文章的主题是什么？”

 

安灼拉叹了口气。格朗泰尔看得出他脑海中两种念头正在打架，思考着这个问题是否值得回答、回答后是否能让格朗泰尔就此走开。格朗泰尔不知道他为什么还 **没有** 离开，也许是因为惹恼安灼拉还挺有趣的。

 

“这是一场关于体型和审美标准的讨论。我只是指出现有的审美体系毫无意义，完全是为了让人们觉得他们自己不够好，然后相信媒体和商家的说辞。因此我们应该战胜这些可笑的……怎么？”

 

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼。这家伙是认真的？

 

他看了看四周。整个图书馆里大概有三十个人，而他们都对安灼拉的荒谬一无所知。

 

“ **你** 说这话当然容易，”他指出。

 

安灼拉坐直了：“ **那** 是什么意思？”

 

“ **意思是** ，当你长成 **那样** 的时候，你当然不需要担心审美标准的问题。由你来告诉人们克服既定的审美观完全站不住脚。”

 

安灼拉的目光变得犀利起来。“长成什么样？”他简短地问。

 

“你心里清楚。”

 

但是安灼拉只是叉起胳膊看着格朗泰尔，好像他说了什么特别冒犯的话。格朗泰尔开始怀疑自己为什么要来这，为什么会觉得跟安灼拉说话是个好主意。

 

“性感，”他宣布，用对于图书馆来说过大的音量说。“你长得十分性感。”

 

十来个人扭过头来看他们，包括跟他们同坐一桌的那个女孩。格朗泰尔漫不经心地对着他们愤怒的脸挥了挥手。然后他看向安灼拉，准备迎接他的爆发。

 

但是安灼拉没有发火，只是盯着他，然后脸慢慢变成了深红色。也许是灯光造成的错觉？不——安灼拉垂下了视线，一只手放在桌上攥成了拳头。格朗泰尔从没想过安灼拉居然会 **脸红** 。

 

“怎么，你不知道？”他问道，因为此时的沉默有点尴尬。

 

“美是一个主观的概念，”安灼拉说。

 

“我的主观印象可不会给你加分，”格朗泰尔拖长了声音说，“相信我。”

 

看着安灼拉在他的视线下变得越来越不安是一种新的乐趣。他应该想到的。安灼拉，一个对任何女人或男人都毫无兴趣的人，一个从不回应别人的调情、似乎与一切浪漫的纠葛绝缘的人——而且据他所知，也拒绝性——自然对自己长得有多好看一无所知。

 

“没人跟你说过吗？”

 

“有人说过我长得……”安灼拉犹豫着。

 

“怎么样？”格朗泰尔及时跟进。他发现他真的很想知道一个人是怎么能长到二十多岁还不知道自己就是美的化身的。

 

“我们真的有必要讨论我的长相问题吗？”

 

 **这** 才是他认识的安灼拉。

 

“有必要。透露一点嘛，他们说你什么？”

 

“说我长得像女孩子，基本上，”安灼拉迅速地回答，没有直视格朗泰尔的眼睛。“我以前头发比现在更长，也更瘦，所以。”

 

“看起来女性化是什么问题吗？”

 

“当然不是，”安灼拉提防地回答。

 

“但那让你很苦恼。”

 

“不，我没有觉得苦恼，那对我毫无影响。人们不把我当回事，但是……无所谓了。我不在意我的长相，那不重要。”

 

“安灼拉， **拜托** ，”格朗泰尔几乎是在抱怨了，“你不是个雕像，即使你有时候看起来像大理石做的。你跟我说你从来没因为这些事不开心过？我说的不只是那些不把你当回事的人，而且别又开始跟我说那些克服扭曲的审美观的大道理——没有人能在高中的时候就适应一切。”

 

“我要继续工作了，”安灼拉打断了他的话，“能请你离开吗？”

 

精彩的部分才正要开始呢，他明白这一点，但是他也知道他受欢迎的临界点在哪。如果安灼拉真的欢迎过他的话。

 

“好吧，”他叹了口气站起身。安灼拉看起来松了口气，也许正是这一点使得他凑到离他们两个座位的那个学生身边，故意用安灼拉听得到的音量对她耳语道：“你也觉得他超辣的，对吧？”

 

他几乎能听到安灼拉的脑袋气炸的声音。

 

那个女孩对他皱了皱眉，然后看了一眼正对着格朗泰尔飞眼刀的安灼拉。她无声地笑了：“噢，是的？”

 

格朗泰尔对着他炫耀地咧嘴一笑。

 

“你在干什么？”安灼拉嘶嘶地说。

 

“帮你啊，”格朗泰尔说，“就当我是在义务劳动吧。回见。”

 

*

 

当他下一次在繆尚见到古费拉克的时候，格朗泰尔悄悄地蹭了过去：“话说，我听说安灼拉以前头发比现在还长。”

 

古费拉克被自己的酒呛了一口：“谁告诉你的？”

 

“他自己说的。”

 

“你逗我。”

 

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“给我看照片，不然我不信。”

 

古费拉克打量了他一会。“我尽量找找。”

 

之后他用电子邮件给格朗泰尔发了张照片。照片上他、公白飞和安灼拉看起来在——再自然不过了——一场辩论赛上。他们看起来都很青涩，但格朗泰尔的注意力全在安灼拉身上。他能理解为什么那些人觉得安灼拉像女孩子。那时候他那飘逸的发丝衬得他的表情不像如今格朗泰尔熟悉的那样刚硬。而他的眼睛和现在一样明亮，并且不管是过去还是现在，在他身上都有一种不真实的、无法用语言表述的特质。格朗泰尔永远不会承认他盯着那张照片研究了多久。

 

安灼拉是个傻子。一个理想主义的、疯狂的、傲慢的傻子，但是神啊，他真美。格朗泰尔简直无法忍受他。

 

*

 

“你得找个人上床。”

 

他没有刻意去找安灼拉，但是古费拉克凑巧提到过安灼拉最喜欢的那家校内的咖啡馆在哪，而格朗泰尔就在那附近，所以。

 

好吧，也许他就是刻意在找安灼拉。他在座位上坐下了。

 

安灼拉甚至都没费劲问他为什么在这。“轮不到你来告诉我我需要做什么，”他声明，显得比在图书馆的时候多了些自制，“首先，你知道我的性取向么？也许我压根对上床不感兴趣呢。”

 

“你 **是** 无性恋吗？”

 

安灼拉挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“怎么？我在听到你为这些概念大声疾呼之前就认识它们了。”

 

“我不喜欢跟你讨论这个话题。”

 

“我还不喜欢爱猫人士呢，但是我们就是得容忍这些生活中的糟心事。来嘛，别跟我说你太忙了没空考虑。你不把你的基本要求告诉我我怎么帮你呢？”

 

“我没让你帮我。”安灼拉气急败坏地说。

 

“那些愚昧的有偏见的人也没让你帮忙，但是你执意要引导他们，不是吗？”他在看到安灼拉因反感而扭曲的嘴唇时笑了。格朗泰尔击中了要害。“是因为我吗？你不想告诉 **我** ？你觉得我会做什么？”

 

“没什么。你不是真的在乎，你只是想用这种方法惹我生气。”

 

“唔，”格朗泰尔意义不明地哼哼了一声。

 

“我是个酷儿，就这样。你的好奇心满足了吗？”

 

他不想随意推断安灼拉的取向，但这个结果毫不意外。安灼拉确实有个致力于LGBT权益的社会正义社团，虽然现在他知道安灼拉对其他一切存在的不平等同样充满热情。

 

“永不，”他说，“现在告诉我，你曾经对什么人动过心吗？我说的动心是指……”

 

“我知道你是什么意思，”安灼拉打断了他。他的视线飘忽不定，就是不看格朗泰尔；他坐得笔直，用不必要的力道捏着手里的纸杯。“以前有过几次，我看到了某个人然后想……”

 

“我要泡他？②”格朗泰尔主动帮忙。

 

安灼拉恼火地叹了口气。

 

“你还能更粗俗一点吗？”

 

“能啊。举个例子，你有没有看到过某个男人然后觉得，噢，我真想要他的鸡……”

 

“拜托，别说了，”安灼拉请求道。

 

格朗泰尔哈哈大笑。“为什么你以前不大胆尝试一下呢？”他毫不怀疑这就是事实。安灼拉身上的每一处细节都在尖叫着他是个处，而安灼拉的表情也证实了这一点。

 

“我有其他的事要关心，”安灼拉毫不客气地说。

 

“得了吧，”格朗泰尔嘲讽道，“你只是不敢。”

 

“说真的，我没时间谈恋爱。我有我的目标，我专注于实现它们，并且……”

 

“噢 **天呐** 。我说的不是谈恋爱，我说的是上床。”

 

“我不想随便跟什么陌生人为了上床而上床！”安灼拉说出这句话的音量也许比他预想中的要大一点，因为一个服务生和几个客人停下了他们的对话转头看向了这边。安灼拉又脸红了，显然他经常这样。“看看你做了什么！”他咬牙切齿地对格朗泰尔说。

 

“我？”格朗泰尔又笑出了声。在安灼拉身边的时候他很难保持严肃，因为这个人实在是又固执又迟钝。“你不需要 **完全地** 为了上床而上床。你可以找些你感兴趣的人，跟他们来一炮，然后再也不需要跟他们有什么瓜葛，我向你保证。性是美好的。这不是你主张的观点之一吗，在你们宣传女性解放和青少年教育之类的事情的时候？还是说那只对世界上的其他人适用，你无欲无求，跟我们这些凡人不一样？”

 

安灼拉啜了一口他的咖啡，清了清嗓子才开口说道：“你说了这么多，好像这只是选一个人然后跟他上床那么简单。”

 

“对你来说？也许。连你的嬉皮时期都不差。”

 

“什么？”安灼拉问。

 

“古费给我看了些有趣的照片。”

 

“我希望这是值得的，”安灼拉平静地说，“鉴于没人能找到他的尸体了。”

 

“放轻松，你看起来不错。”不只是不错，但是他才不会再一次顺着那个方向往下说。“信我的，你能享受很多性爱的，否则就太可惜了。我是说，如果你能暂时放下你社会活动家的身份一小会……”

 

“所以我需要停止做我自己就为了让别人喜欢我？那不是我的主张。”

 

“我不是这个意思，”他慢慢解释道，安灼拉真是 **烦人** 。“第一印象是很现实的东西，安灼拉。如果你一开始就那么有侵略性，他们就不会对你动别的心思了。”

 

安灼拉垂下了视线，开始拨弄手里的纸杯盖子。他的嘴唇抿紧了，格朗泰尔很好奇他 **现在** 在想些什么。然后他想起了一件事。

 

“今晚有个派对，古费邀请了我。你去吗？好吧，我不想知道答案。过往的经验告诉我你不会享受这种乐趣，但是我觉得你应该去的。”

 

“好吧，”安灼拉说，“如果 **你** 觉得我应该去的话。”

 

“别费劲讽刺我了，我免疫。话说回来，我敢打赌我是对的。如果你对派对上的某个人感兴趣，你可以把他们带回家， **或者** 做这样那样的你真心渴望的事。我说的真心是指你的……”

 

“ **再见** ，格朗泰尔。”

 

“派对上见！”格朗泰尔离开前喊道。

 

*

② 原文是I’d hit that，不太礼貌的俚语

*

 

他进屋后首先看到了古费拉克。这一点都不难，因为他正站在桌子上，光着上半身，跳舞的样子仿佛现在是在1999年。

 

“格朗泰~~~~~尔！朋友们，这是格朗泰尔，他是最棒的！”

 

一阵热烈的欢呼声在他周围迸出。

 

“别信他的，”热安出现在他身边，对他耳语，“他对每个姑娘都这么说。”

 

“我的心都碎了，”格朗泰尔面无表情地说，“你别的邪恶的朋友们在哪呢？”

 

“楼上。我觉得我之前看到博须埃从窗口掉出去了。”

 

“安灼拉也在吗？”

 

热安幸灾乐祸地笑了：“你真的觉得他会来？”

 

“我喊过他了，”格朗泰尔说，压下一阵失望的感觉。他曾那么确信他已经说服安灼拉了，在此之前。这屋里忽然显得过于拥挤而这整个派对不值得他在这继续待着，他感到自己在下沉。

 

热安用奇怪的眼神看着他：“他不是会参加这种活动的人，不要觉得这是针对……我的天！”热安盯着他身后的某处，“难以置信！”

 

他转过身去对着安灼拉笑了。后者正环顾四周，仿佛刚刚步入了一个犯罪现场。他的表情在见到格朗泰尔和热安的时候丝毫没有软化。

 

“我都不知道我为什么要来这，”他边向他们走过来边说。

 

安灼拉看起来十分不自在，但他那简单的装扮很适合他，牛仔裤和修身得夸张的衬衫凸显了他的身材。仅仅是走进屋就让他赢得了几个人的关注。不过话说回来，格朗泰尔猜即使他穿着麻布袋子③也能达到一样的效果。

 

“你来这是因为我的论点无可反驳，”他说。离他们不远的地方，古费拉克正向地面滑去。

 

“好吧，”热安说，“我要去处理一下 **那边。** 你们好好玩。”

 

安灼拉看着古费拉克；格朗泰尔看着他。

 

“我很高兴你来了，”他说。

 

安灼拉无声地转向他，像是不知道该说什么，格朗泰尔不安地动了一下。他不是有意让自己听起来像……不管什么他现在听起来像的意思。

 

“我们现在可以检验我的理论了！”他欢欣鼓舞地说，“去找个人勾搭一下！”

 

安灼拉手足无措了。“什……我……不！”

 

“这总该有你感兴趣的人吧？”他在看到安灼拉变红的脸之后咧嘴笑了，“看吧，我就知道。是谁？”他环顾四周，“你应该走过去然后自我介绍一下。”

 

“不，”安灼拉说。

 

格朗泰尔现在信了这是他对任何问题的标准回答。

 

“你指望着怎么推倒你内心防御的高墙呢，如果你不采取任何行动的话？”

 

“我没说过我想那么做！”

 

“那你为什么来这？”

 

安灼拉对这个问题的回答是嘟哝了一句：“这里有吧台吗？”

 

“不错的开始，”格朗泰尔说，“来吧。”

 

*

③ potato sack，脑补一下[这样](http://img1.imgtn.bdimg.com/it/u=141394164,1082345719&fm=27&gp=0.jpg)的Enj

*

 

事实证明喝了几杯酒之后的安灼拉是 **可以** 聊点别的话题的。毫无疑问，他对权力游戏的热情毫不逊色于他对社会正义的，但格朗泰尔开始明白这是他不可能消失的性格特征。他们坐在一个品味堪忧的沙发上，安灼拉僵硬地待在一角，而格朗泰尔栖息在这只皮革怪兽的扶手上。然后他注意到了。

 

“那个家伙在看你，”他指出。说到底，他们来这的最终目的是帮安灼拉营造一场约会，而那个疑似对安灼拉有意思的家伙长得挺不错的。虽然远不及安灼拉自己的水平，但是安灼拉是稀有物种，所以他只能做些让步了。“看样子他做好过来打招呼的准备了。放轻松，做你自己。唔，做温和版的你自己。”

 

“他不会过来的，”安灼拉过于笃定地说，他甚至没有看格朗泰尔指的是谁。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我们……难道他不会觉得我们在……”安灼拉在他们俩之间比划了一下。

 

格朗泰尔笑出了声。他和安灼拉？他 **好几天** 没刮胡子了，穿着出门前随手抓到的一套衣服——说不定还是没洗过的。更别提他的 **长相** 了。哪个头脑正常的人会觉得安灼拉跟 **他** 是一对？

 

“他是为了什么会那么觉得？”他嘲讽道。安灼拉移开了视线，看起来很窘迫。“别担心，我去再拿杯酒，你可以放飞自我了。”

 

* （以下含有轻微的E&路人甲内容，介意的可以跳过这一小段）

 

 

 

他没想过安灼拉 **真的** 会放飞自我，所以当他回来的时候大吃一惊，发现安灼拉跟那个家伙正在亲热，已经半躺在了沙发上。

 

“好样的，”他喃喃自语，然后去找其他熟面孔了。

 

 

 

*（警报解除）

 

安灼拉扑通一声在他身边坐下的时候他正醉醺醺地坐在地板上跟博须埃玩纸牌游戏。

 

“安灼拉！”博须埃高兴地说，然后眯起了眼睛，“你喝醉了吗？”

 

“没有，”安灼拉说，显而易见的醉了。然后他探身在格朗泰尔耳边低声说：“你错了。”

 

“关于什么？”

 

“关于一切。”

 

格朗泰尔哈哈大笑。“真的有人能把 **一切** 都弄错了吗？”

 

“你能，”他用一根手指戳着格朗泰尔的胸口，“你真的很烦人。”

 

“我尽力了。也许你该回家了？”他也许不喜欢安灼拉，但是他不由得注意到有几个家伙看起来不介意捡一个乖巧的、喝醉了的金发活动家回家。格朗泰尔被自己内心燃烧的保护欲震惊了。“你的助手在哪？”

 

“飞儿是我最好的朋友，不是我的助手。”

 

“今晚他是你的驾驶员。你跟那个谁谁谁进展如何？”他压低声音问，尽管博须埃正刻意地不去听他们的对话。

 

“我没记住他的名字④，”安灼拉局促地说。

 

“这就对了。”

 

“我说过了，我不……我对陌生人没兴趣。”

 

“我刚才看到你的时候你看起来有兴趣极了。”

 

“你为什么要看我在做什么？”安灼拉愤怒地问。

 

他没法回答这个问题，所以他只能希望安灼拉到明天早上就能忘了这场对话。“公白飞在哪？”他问博须埃。

 

“我去找他！”博须埃自告奋勇，站起身的时候把脑袋撞到了一盏灯上。“马上回来！”

 

他几分钟之后在一片尴尬的沉默中回来了。（安灼拉在沉思，天知道为什么，他像个没人管的宝宝似的把牌弄得一团乱，而格朗泰尔没有阻止他。）博须埃怯怯地看着他们。

 

“我觉得我们不应该打扰飞儿。我是说，我们可以，但是爱潘妮会弄死我们，也许。”

 

“什么？”安灼拉说。

 

格朗泰尔吹了声口哨：“干得漂亮，公白飞。这样看来只能指望我了。来吧，”他站起身，“我送你回家。”

 

安灼拉抬头皱着眉看了他一眼，然后抓住了他的手。他不是特别想帮忙，但是安灼拉显然需要抓着点什么，也许这就是他过了一会才放开格朗泰尔的手腕的原因。格朗泰尔不介意。

 

*

④ 前句R问的是what's-his-name

*

 

“那还不赖，”安灼拉在他们在公交上坐下时回答了他的问题，“我只是不明白这有什么 **意义** 。”

 

“意义在于享受自我，发现你喜欢的是什么。那是个吻痕吗？”

 

“住手，”安灼拉把他的手从领口拍开了，“ **你** 有约会对象吗？”他忽然在格朗泰尔的笑声中问道。

 

“没有，”他耸了耸肩。他不觉得那个派对上有人会醉到觉得跟他约会是个好主意。

 

安灼拉哼哼着什么听不清的话，然后指控道：“你把我灌醉了。”

 

“事实上，你很能干的把自己灌醉了。你甚至知道该点些什么。我真感动！我之前还以为你这辈子都不会碰一滴酒呢。”

 

“我以前也喝醉过，”安灼拉说，把头靠在车窗上。

 

“是吗？你喝醉的时候做了什么有趣的事吗？我说的有趣是指愚蠢。”

 

“有一次我在珂赛特她爸爸身上睡着了。 **停下，不准笑！** ”

 

格朗泰尔确信他永远停不下来了。“我的天，你究竟为什么要在珂赛特她爸旁边喝酒？”

 

安灼拉闷闷不乐地看着他：“当我没说过。”

 

“说出的话泼出的水啊，”他想象着克制的、自我约束的安灼拉蜷在某个人身上睡着的样子，露出一个微笑。“你应该多喝醉几次，那对你有好处。来吧，我们到了。”

 

事实上这是安灼拉的站，但是他跟着下了车然后把安灼拉送到了他的公寓楼下。安灼拉没有阻止他——相反，他紧靠着格朗泰尔，迈着他那因不胜酒力而不稳的步子。

 

“到了，”安灼拉忽然停下脚步说。

 

“那就这样，安全送达。可别说我不是个绅士。”

 

安灼拉看了看那栋楼，又看了看格朗泰尔。他目光迟钝、头发一团乱，可仍然美得惊人。

 

“好了，”格朗泰尔清了清喉咙，但是在他转身之前安灼拉抬起了一只手，最后迅速地碰了一下他的胳膊。

 

“谢谢，”安灼拉说，摇摇晃晃地走进了楼里。

 

格朗泰尔步行回了家，有意不去想这件事。

 

*

 

“安灼拉，你这小婊砸！”是古费拉克在下一次会议上说的第一句话。“当然，我是说好的那种。”

 

安灼拉从脖子到发根都红透了，然后严厉地瞪了格朗泰尔一眼。

 

后者举起双手：“我什么都没说！”

 

“呃，其实是我，”若李说，“不好意思，我就是觉得必须找人分享一下。而且我当时有点喝多了？对不起！”

 

“让我搞清楚，”巴阿雷说，“你是说安灼拉他……”

 

“你为什么还在瞪我？”格朗泰尔说，“我没跟别人说过！”

 

“那也是你的错，”安灼拉气冲冲地说。

 

“等等，这是什么意思？”古费拉克问道，“我嗅到了八卦的气息。”

 

“我们能不说这件事了吗？”安灼拉请求道，但是好几个人大喊着不能。“格朗泰尔……”

 

“我肩负着帮助你们无畏的领袖放松一下、享受生活的使命，就这样。”然后，基于安灼拉的不适让他产生的轻微的罪恶感，他补充道：“但是具体细节只有他自己知道，所以现在你们不如开始开会吧。”

 

会后巴阿雷堵住了他：“等等，你现在是在试着给安灼拉找约会对象？是这么回事么？”

 

“差不多。”

 

巴阿雷看他的眼神好像在说他已经疯了。他知道这是个艰难的任务，但也不至于让巴阿雷露出这种纯然不解的表情吧。

 

“怎么？”

 

“我……为什么？你是受虐狂吗？”

 

格朗泰尔眯起了眼睛：“你他妈是什么意思？”

 

巴阿雷举起双手：“你认真的？你真的是认真的，天呐，热安，过来！你得听听这个！”

 

“你为什么要喊热……”

 

热安听完了巴阿雷的描述之后呜咽了一声。“噢，甜心，”他望着格朗泰尔的眼神中奇异地混杂着笑意与悲伤，“你真是个傻瓜。”

 

“嘿！”他抗议道，但是他们又笑了，然后一起用一种他无法理解的、富有深意的眼神看着他。

 

格朗泰尔完全不懂发生了什么，他也不准备再去细究这件事了。

 

*

 

格朗泰尔一直在偶遇安灼拉，虽然这是不是真的能称为“ **偶遇** ”还很难说——鉴于他总是去那些他明知道安灼拉会在的地方。他在图书馆、在他最爱的咖啡馆里碰见他，在他刚下课准备离开的时候赶上他。他只是刚好在这个时间下班，而且这很有效，通过这种方式他能够知道安灼拉的进度。

 

他觉得自己已经战胜了安灼拉对他本人的抗拒，因为现在格朗泰尔不管什么时候冒出来拉开椅子坐下然后开始说话安灼拉都不再抱怨了。在开会的时候他还是和以前一样，热切又固执，而且他们依然会发生争执。但是在平日里，他放任格朗泰尔窥见他其它的兴趣所在。他还会问及格朗泰尔的工作、生活、家庭和他在学校的事情。安灼拉很狡诈，最终格朗泰尔还是把自己辍学的时候发生的大致情况告诉他了。

 

安灼拉只是静静地听完然后说：“你知道只要你想，总是可以重新回来的。”

 

格朗泰尔想着他公寓里未完成的肖像画叹了口气：“如果我真有天分的话那倒还值得，”他苦涩地说，这让他收获了长达十分钟的、慷慨激昂的说教，关于为什么天才是90%的勤奋，以及首先热安就不觉得他是没有天赋的人。这让格朗泰尔感到有点眩晕，还有点奇异的温暖。那天他发现也许安灼拉也没那么混蛋，不管怎么说。

 

但是无论安灼拉如何声称他能自给自足，格朗泰尔始终认为他的生活中急需某方面的援助，而他也这么告诉安灼拉了。

 

“我跟你说过一千次了，”某天安灼拉在他们买咖啡的时候说，“我需要喜欢一个人才能跟他……而那不会自己就那么 **发生** 的。”

 

“你可以创造条件嘛，只要你接受这种可能性，”格朗泰尔说，“要不要打个赌，我能给你找个让你喜欢的人？”

 

安灼拉只是呻吟了一声。

 

*

 

迈克尔的魅力是那种不具威胁性的类型。他刚从医学院毕业——所以， **聪明** ——他领养走失的小动物，而且——从他和巴阿雷的对话判断——他觉得安灼拉那种狗屁行动主义是一种有效且有意义的践行公民权的方式。他完美地适合安灼拉。

 

“你不觉得吗？”他在某天训练的时候问巴阿雷。

 

巴阿雷痛苦地长叹了一口气，然后给他来了个背摔。格朗泰尔一边感觉着空气都离开了他的肺一边仰视着他朋友面无表情的脸。

 

“ **你** 这么觉得吗？”巴阿雷尖锐地问。

 

“是啊？而且他挺辣的，我觉得。”

 

安灼拉在派对上搞上的那个家伙没这么高也没这么壮，但是迈克尔也不算特别肌肉男。格朗泰尔暗中观察着那个正在不远处跟人对打的男人。

 

“他像是那种性感的图书管理员，公白飞那一型。我不是说安灼拉对公白飞有什么想法。呃，你觉得……？”

 

“闭嘴吧你，”巴阿雷说，后退了一步留他自己从地上爬起来。

 

他们邀请了迈克尔参加下一次会议。

 

*

 

迈克尔被这个社团迷住了；整个社团也为他的到来喜悦着。格朗泰尔不得不承认他很迷人，他言语温和，而且十分博学。格朗泰尔整场会议上都在研究安灼拉，捕捉到了他的双眼在迈克尔同意他的观点或者参与到讨论中时闪烁的光芒。

 

“看吧？”他悄悄对巴阿雷说，然后喝光了杯子里的酒。

 

他是在做好事。安灼拉不是坏人，他只是需要放松一下，抛开那些烦心事。他缺少的是一点点鼓励，而格朗泰尔正在做这件事，这是他该做的。他对此感到——很高兴。

 

会议结束后安灼拉对上了他的眼神，但格朗泰尔发现出于某种原因，他无法直视安灼拉。他看着迈克尔向他们无畏的领袖走去，转身离开了咖啡馆。

 

*

 

第二天他没有去意外偶遇安灼拉——相反，安灼拉来偶遇他了。或许这次偶遇也不是那么偶然，鉴于安灼拉在他下班回家的路上吓了他一跳。

 

“你在这干嘛？”他在安灼拉从侧街上冒出来的时候尖叫道。

 

“迈克尔约我出去。”

 

他停住了。“好吧。”

 

安灼拉叉起胳膊：“我应该做什么？”

 

“通常来说有两个选项：接受或者不接受。”为什么安灼拉要来问他？为什么格朗泰尔对此这么心烦？“你喜欢他，不是吗？”

 

“他的加入对我们的团体很有益，”安灼拉谨慎地说。

 

“ **安灼拉。** ”

 

“我觉得我可以。喜欢他，我是说。”

 

“很好，”他说。这与他忽然感受到的恰恰相反——他觉得冷，还有点犯恶心。“这会对你有好处的。”

 

他们静静地站着。

 

“那么，我想我会接受了，”安灼拉说，听起来对此很恼火，这人真是不讲道理。“再见，格朗泰尔。”

 

*

 

他们俩真的很配，他那天晚上这么想着，在床上翻来覆去。他们会去约会然后开始交往然后结婚然后领养一堆贫困儿童，安灼拉也许会记得是格朗泰尔撮合了他们，偶尔挤出一点时间给他。

 

有什么东西梗在了他的喉咙里，让他感到呼吸困难。他坐起身，在黑暗中眨了眨眼，被突然袭来的恶心感惊呆了——这就像是有人一拳揍在了他的胃上。

 

不，这不可能。他没有……他不可能对安灼拉产生那样的感觉。安灼拉，总是怀着固执的信仰和无可动摇的理念、觉得人们可以变得更好，总是觉得自己是正确的，总是想要说服他。安灼拉，可以直面警方的防线，却会因为格朗泰尔指出了他长得有多好看而脸红，还有……

 

噢，操。

 

*

 

格朗泰尔在和巴阿雷一起把他们的器材归位的时候偶然听到了迈克尔跟他的一个朋友说他今晚有个约会。

 

巴阿雷向他投来一个同情的眼神，然后他明白了——他们都 **知道** 。他们在他之前就都知道了。

 

这不可能是真的。

 

*

 

第二天——因为格朗泰尔总是选糟糕的人生选项，直到生命的尽头——他到图书馆去找安灼拉了。

 

“昨晚玩得开心吗？”他简单粗暴地问道，扑通一声坐下来。

 

“你是怎么……你猜怎么着，我甚至都不想问。”安灼拉向后一靠把笔拍在了桌上。他面前有一本打开的笔记本，格朗泰尔看见了几行被划掉的字。“还不错。”

 

“多说点，详细点，”他唱歌似的说，“你们深入发展了吗？”

 

安灼拉翻了个白眼。“他是个绅士。”

 

“所以是没有。”他为此刻内心的感受痛恨着自己。

 

“我们一起吃了晚饭。我们聊了会天。他很聪明，去过很多地方。”安灼拉像列购物清单一样一条条列出这些品质。“我们一起过了整个晚上，完全没有发生任何争论，”他静静地补充道，格朗泰尔努力克制住了自己。

 

“噢，”他勉强地笑了一声打破了此前的沉默。“看吧？我就说你们会合得来的。”

 

安灼拉呼出一口气，看起来又不高兴了，然后他离开了。

 

格朗泰尔感到他的舌尖有一股苦涩的味道无法消散，直到他晚些时候用红酒把它们冲了下去。

 

*

 

一周之后他问道：“你们约会了几次了？”

 

“今晚是第三次，”安灼拉生硬地回答。他正看着现在被格朗泰尔开始认为是 **他们的** 咖啡馆的窗外，而格朗泰尔则沉醉于他被阳光眷顾的侧脸。

 

“也许你应该主动点。他可能是想要给你一点空间或者怎么的。你想跟他更进一步的对吧？”

 

如果说有些人拥有自我保护的本能的话，格朗泰尔绝不是他们中的一员。他不知道哪个更糟糕——是安灼拉没有回话呢，还是他此刻足以回答一切的尴尬的表情。

 

“这没那么复杂，安灼拉。如果你想要，那就直接上前然后吻他。前提是他允许，当然。不要开始教育我征求意见的重要性。”

 

“对，”安灼拉嘲讽道，“所以我就径直走到某人面前然后问他我能不能吻他？”他用半开玩笑半认真的语气说道，而格朗泰尔只想去死。

 

“差不多。”

 

“如果他被吓退了呢？”

 

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼：“那么你就能知道普通人是怎么过日子的了。但我向你保证他不会的。”谁他妈 **会** 啊？迈克尔当然不会，他看安灼拉的眼神像是想把他一口吞了。格朗泰尔没法怪他，即使他内心想把迈克尔勒死然后用富有创意的方式把他毁尸灭迹。

 

“也许我会试试，”安灼拉最后说。

 

*

 

他听到有人敲门的时候已经晚上十一点半了。他本来想无视的，觉得是自己幻听了，但门又响了一次。格朗泰尔钻出了被窝。他本来已经睡着了，睡前还像个悲惨的可怜虫一样抓着酒瓶，流出的红酒在他的被单上留了个印子。他把酒瓶放到地板上，光脚走向了门口，然后在打开门看到了安灼拉之后惊掉了下巴。

 

“没出什么事吧？”他问道，因为一定是有什么事不对劲了。安灼拉今晚有约会——他还为此打扮了一番，穿着一件格朗泰尔知道是从热安那借来的紧身皮夹克。如果真的出了什么事而安灼拉吓坏了怎么办？那样一切的错误都是他促成的。或者更糟，如果有什么事发生了而安灼拉 **喜欢** 这样而且想要跟他 **谈谈** 这事怎么办？

 

“我跟迈克尔说这行不通，”安灼拉说。

 

“我现在真的很困而且我刚喝了半瓶红酒，所以你得把话说得很明白，安灼拉。说人话。”

 

“迈克尔和我。我们结束了，”安灼拉解释道，他的话断断续续的，像是在说一些他以前从没说过的内容，而他不是很明白该怎么组织语言。“他说，他说他 **明白了** ，”安灼拉补充道，他的嘴唇弯成了一道苦涩的曲线，他的眼神垂向了地面。

 

“你是什么意思？”格朗泰尔现在清醒了，他内心有些什么在急切地涌动着。“我以为你喜欢他，”他无力地说。

 

“我试过了。他很好，所以我以为……我应该喜欢他的，对吧？那符合逻辑。但是我做不到。一点都不。”他说着，听起来十分沮丧，然后把手插到了头发里，“天啊，我真希望……你说我应该试试，所以我听从了你的建议，好吗？请不要因此嘲笑我。”

 

“你在 **说** 什……”格朗泰尔问，但他的话尾消失在了唇边，因为安灼拉用双手捧住了他的脸。

 

他的触碰是那么轻柔，他的眼神充满了不确定，而他的声音近乎于耳语。

 

“我可以吗？”

 

他过了几秒才反应过来，然后他看着安灼拉，难以置信，即使他内心不顾一切地想要去相信。这不可能是真的。他是个犬儒主义者，他喝酒喝得太多，有时候他甚至 **起不来床** ，而此刻安灼拉站在这，看向他的眼神仿佛在说他的回答是这个世界上最重要的东西。

 

“你是认真的？你知道这是 **我** ，对吧？”

 

“我知道，”安灼拉甜美地说。他对格朗泰尔微笑着，让他的内心燃烧起来。“我是认真的。”

 

“但是，怎么会？”他感到呼吸困难。“ **多久了** ？”

 

“从你第一次参加会议开始，”安灼拉承认道。“我知道，这很可悲，但我不会为我内心的感受道歉的，”他补充道，一如既往的骄傲又固执，然后又迅速说，“就，请告诉我你的态度，因为所有人都跟我说你对我也有感觉但是现在你看起来真的吓坏了而我也许应该跑回家去躲起来用几年时间忘掉这件事……啊！”

 

格朗泰尔揽住了他的腰然后把他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，手指埋进了安灼拉那该死的头发里。这感觉和他想象的一样好，和安灼拉因为他而脸红一样好。

 

“唔嗯，”过了一会，安灼拉满足地哼哼道，“你知道吗，我觉得我明白这么做的意义了，现在。”

 

也许格朗泰尔是个无可救药的人，但是现在一切看起来都如此的美好，他不愿意想太多。而也许，他在把安灼拉领进屋的时候这么想着——也许这次真的一切都会好起来呢。

 


End file.
